Sauria
Sabrina (better known as "Sauria") is the fan-made Mortal Kombat sona of Crossoverfan85. About her Sauria is a former human, who was kidnapped then turned into a saurian by Shao Khan and Shang Tsung, using a mixture of human DNA and saurian DNA. She is a bipedal humanoid lizard with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes, who wears glasses, a yellow shirt, and blue shorts. Her best and closest friend is Adam Legend, a young man who is a human/edenian hybrid and works as a lieutenant in the British special forces. Just before she mutated, Sabrina's real memory was erased and stored in a small silver box known as a memory controller, which had been stolen from a labrotory in the Earthrealm. After the mutating process was over, Shao Khan replaced Sabrina's real memory with a terrible, twisted tale of how Lieutenant Adam Legend was responsible for her being changed into this new form, which was actually a lie. Adam had heard about Shao Khan's kidnapping of Sabrina and her mutation, because it was breaking news all over the world. So, Adam decided to rescue Sauria from her kidnapper, vowing to defeat Shao Khan once and for all. A few hours after her mutation, Sauria looked up with fear filled eyes and saw Adam, as she pushed him up against a wall, and started yelling at him: "Get away from me! Shao Khan told me how you kidnapped and mutated me." She was just about to attack him, when Shao Khan entered the room with the memory controller in his hand, as he said these words: "Shall I play a memory from before your mutation, Sauria? I think you will enjoy it. As for you, Lieutenant Legend, enjoy a preview of your future, because I will make sure this will happen to you as well." He pressed a button on the memory controller, and suddenly there was an image of Sauria in her human form, strapped to a table, while Shao Khan and Shang Tsung were laughing at her. She fought against the restraints until she realized that they weren't going to break, and could feel something cold and slimy splatter on her skin and she shuddered. And then she changed into her saurian form, then the image disappeared. Shao Khan had an evil smile on his face, as he replied: "Ah, yes. It panics you that I can play thoughts and events back to you. This box is nothing more than a computer: I can open any file I want, and I play any software I choose." Then, the evil villian left the room, and Adam put his hand on Sauria's shoulder to comfort her, while talking to her in a calm, quiet voice, as she sobbed and collapsed into his arms. After she stopped crying, Sauria looked at him as she slowly touched his hand, and a small smile wavered at her mouth as the anger and hatred of her "enemy" disappeared. Adam and Sauria escaped from the Outworld and traveled back to the Earthrealm, however Sauria was not going to return to the United States, she decided to follow Adam back to his home in the United Kingdom. Once there, Adam began to teach Sauria some moves that would help her if she ever decided to enter the Mortal Kombat tournament. Friends Sauria has many friends, and they are: Sarah, Taiama, Jamie, Adam, Ethan, Andrew, Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Chocolate, Lemon, Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Bugs, Honey, Lola, Chita, Maya, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Rita, Fara, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Nosekiki, Smallick, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Small, Miss Beanie, Angel Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Splinter, April, Casey, Irma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Sniz, Fondue, Snuppa, Bianca, Ren, Stimpy, Adam, Tommy, Boi, Bulk, Skull, Trini, Kimberly, Mei, Rita, Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Batman, Super Ryan, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Rocky, Spike, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax, Sonya, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, and Lt. Adam Legend Enemies Sauria also has a few enemies as well, and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Shredder, Yukio, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, Mileena, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok and Daegon Counterparts Mona Lisa (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) - Both are former humans mutated into humanoid lizards by their kidnappers. Mona Lisa was kidnapped by Captain Filch, and Sauria was kidnapped by Shao Kahn. Trivia Sauria is an obivious parody of her TMNT counterpart. Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Green characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters with clothes Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Hybrids Category:Sonas